Maya
* Maya kelimesi Türkçede; huy, mizaç anlamında kullanılır. * Maya, kimyasal değişiklik sağlamak için kullanılan madde. :Ayrıca şu anlamlara da gelebilir: Halk ve diller * Mayalar, Güney Amerika'da yaşamış bir uygarlık ** Maya dili, Mayaların kullandığı dil ** Maya el yazmaları ** Maya sit alanları listesi * The Maya peoples, peoples of southern Mexico and northern Central America ** Maya civilization, their historical pre-Columbian civilization ** Mayan languages, the family of languages spoken by the Maya ** Yucatec Maya language, specific and most widespread Mayan language, frequently referred to simply as Maya * Mayalar (Avustralya), an Australian Aboriginal tribe ** Maya dili (Avustralya), an Aboriginal language ** Badimaya language, an Aboriginal language of Australia, also known as "Parti-Maya" * Maya dili (Brezilya), an unclassified language that may be related to the Panoan languages Din ve mitoloji * Maya (din), Hinduizm'de fiziksel alemin bir aldanma ve illüzyondan ibaret olduğunu kabul eden kavram * Maya (illusion), the word for "illusion" in Sanskrit and a concept in Hinduism * Maya (Jainism), translated as "greed"; one of the 18 traditional undesirables in Jainism * Mayasura, a Hindu demon often known by the name Maya * Queen Maya, the mother of the historical Buddha * Mahamaya, "Great Maya", a Vajrayana Buddhist Tantra & meditational deity Tarihteki kişi veya olaylar * Maya Savaşı, a 1813 battle of the Peninsular War, between British and French forces * Maya (Mısırlı) (13th century BC), the treasurer to Pharaoh Tutankhamun of Egypt * Maya (Koreli şarkıcı) (d. 1979), K-Pop şarkıcı * Maya Angelou (d. 1928), African-American author and poet * Maya Bond (d. 2000), Japanese American singer * Maya Bond (aktris) (d. 1931), Kanadalı aktris * Maya Bouskilla (d. 1977), İsrailli şarkıcı * Maya Deren (1917-1961), * Maya Dolas (1966-1991), * Maya Gabeira (d. 1987), * Maya Gold (d. 1981), * Maya Jobarteh (d. 1983), * Maya Lin (d. 1959), * Maya Mishalska (d. 1974), Meksikalı aktris * Maya Plisetskaya (d. 1925), * Maya Ritter (d. 1993), Kanadalı aktris * Maya Rudolph (d. 1972), ABD'li aktris Coğrafya yerleri * Maya, Batı Avustralya, Batı Avustralya * Maya Biosphere Reserve, Kuzey Guatemala * Maya Karimata, * Maya Dağları (Maya Mountains), * Maya Nehri, * Maya Dağı ** Maya Dağı (Balkan Dağları) ** Maya Dağı (Japonya) (Mount Maya), Teknoloji * Maya (yazılım), 3 boyutlu tasarım ve animasyon yazılımı Kültür ve sanat Hayali karakterler * Maya (Space: 1999), * Maya the Bee, * Maya of Mirinoi, * Maya Chinn, * Maya Do'Urden, * Maya Gallo, * Maya (Battlestar Galactica), * Maya Fey, * Maya Herrera, * Maya Santos, * Maya (Killer Instinct), Sanat, film, edebiyat, müzik, TV * Maya, Jostein Gaarder romanı (1999). * ''Maya'' (album), * ''Maya'' (album), * Maya (film), * Maya (1966 film), * ''Maya'' (TV series), * Maya Memsaab, * Maya with Doll, * Tamperer featuring Maya, * Veil of Maya, * Maya, Türk Halk Müziği'nde bir usul * Francisco Goya'nın tabloları ** Çıplak Maya, Francisco Goya'nın bir tablosu ** Giyinik Maya, Francisco Goya'nın bir tablosu Diğer * Club Deportivo Maya, * Maya Gold (candy), ar:مايا (توضيح) ast:Maya (dixebra) bg:Мая cs:Mája de:Maya (Begriffsklärung) en:Maya es:Maya fi:Maya fr:Maya he:מאיה (פירושונים) hu:Maja (egyértelműsítő lap) it:Maya (disambigua) ja:マヤ (曖昧さ回避) ka:მაია ko:마야 lt:Maja (reikšmės) lv:Maya mk:Маја nds:Maya nl:Maya nn:Maya pt:Maya ro:Maya ru:Майя sr:Маја sv:Maya tt:Майялар uk:Майя zh:玛雅